Fluttershy
Fluttershy is one of the seven main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Background Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was often mocked or bullied by some of the other ponies. The colts Dumbbell and Hoops used to call her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged Dumbbell and Hoops to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Powers and Abilities * Flight: '''As a Pegasus pony, Fluttershy can naturally use her wings to fly. * '''Animal Empathy & Communication: Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals, from a swarm of bees to a three-headed dog the size of a house. She frequently uses this ability to help animals in need, and most will gladly help her in return. * The Stare: '''The Stare is an ability that, with constant eye contact, allows Fluttershy to immobilize, intimidate, and command wildlife, though Fluttershy is reluctant to use it unless as a last resort. The Stare has been shown to work on creatures as powerful as a dragon. While using it, Fluttershy can even stare down a Cockatrice and command it while being turned to stone by the Cockatrice’s own stare. There are limits to the Stare as it will not work on very powerful beings such as the reality warper Discord. * '''Standard Tactics: '''Fluttershy is very pacifistic, and somewhat cowardly, so she typically avoids combat herself. Usually she tries to use the Stare on animals, though against other creatures such as the BugBear, she will fight along with her friends. She uses her Element of Kindness along with the Elements of her friends to defeat more powerful foes. She has no standard battle tactics when fighting alone against a being her Stare won't work on, and is typically the one who does the least amount of actual combat. * '''Sewing Expertise: She is familiar with sewing, as Applejack describes as "freaky". * Music Conductor: When Fluttershy is first introduced, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. * Singing: She also can sing, her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, and Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash. * Kindness Embodiment: Fluttershy possesses the element of kindness. Equipment * 'Element of Kindness: '''The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. These elements were found and taken from the Tree of Harmony by Celestia & Luna thousands of years ago. Each element can only be activated if the wielder possesses their corresponding trait, and if all six elements are used in conjunction. They are only used on rare occasions (often as a last resort) during events of danger or anarchy, in order to restore balance and peace. They are capable of imprisonment (such as when Discord was imprisoned in stone), or banishment (used to banish various villains to other planes of existence, such as the moon, Tartarus, or limbo). In addition, they can summon a rainbow tornado that engulfs the target; should they be evil or in opposition of harmony, this tornado will alter their morality completely and they will show remorse for their actions. Additionally, if the target is taking on an alternate form/personality, they will be reverted to their original form, vanquishing the evil within them. The elements have also shown to be capable of generating a magic whip, used notably to pull a pony out from within the Pony of Shadows. Alternate Forms Rainbow Power After Twilight Sparkle and her friends opened the chest locked next to a tree, they all acquired an increase of magic, as well as a changed towards their physical appearance, known as Rainbow Power. Flutterbat In ''Bats!, Twilight accidentally transfers the vampire fruit bats' desires into Fluttershy, causing her to transform into a vampire fruit bat-pony hybrid. When Rarity sees her, she dubs her "Flutterbat". She gains fangs, bat wings, red eyes and bat-like ears, and her cutie mark changes into three pink bats. Flutterbat easily outmaneuvers the rest of her friends in the air, while at the same time sucking the juice out of apples and spitting out their seeds. In one instance, she wraps her tail around a tree branch to maneuver. Twilight eventually manages to restore her back to normal. However, at the end of the episode, Fluttershy retains a small fang. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Fluttershy once again takes the form of Flutterbat in Ponyville's shared dream to help Princess Luna defeat the Tantabus. She also wears a Flutterbat costume in an attempt to scare her friends in Scare Master. Feats Strength * Stronger than Spike. * Shown to be equal to, if not stronger than Rainbow Dash when angry. * Strong enough to defeat Changelings. * Bucked the rear ends of two wagonloads of garbage so hard that the wagons flipped up to vertical and back again. * As Flutterbat, her tail is strong enough for her to wrap it around a tree branch and dangle from it. * Her tail is strong enough for Angel Bunny to ride on it. * Outflew Rainbow Dash while towing two other ponies in a hot-air balloon. * Strong enough to beat the crap out of a bear three times her size. ** Snapped said bear's neck. Speed * Managed to surpass the corrupted Rainbow Dash, although the latter was being weighed down. * Kept up with Rainbow Dash when creating a tornado. * Easily handled and blocked a ball with her tail alone. * Outmaneuvered dangerous plants. * Can run the entire Running of the Leaves without showing a decrease in stamina. Durability * Withstood Lord Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing. * She was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer when she was using the Element of Magic. * In Rainbow Falls, she and Bulk Biceps crash into a mountainside Fluttershy-first with so much force that Bulk creates an indent. She is stuck on him when he flies out but looks not so much pained than surprised. She's perfectly fine in the following scenes. Skill * Became the Element of Kindness. * Out-stared a Cockatrice while being turned to stone by the latter's stare. * Successfully defended herself against Iron Will. * Got trapped in a comic and became the superhero known as "Saddle Rager" and helped her now super-powered friends to thwart the comic book supervillain "The Mane-iac". * Has helped defeat Discord. * Has helped defeat Nightmare Moon. * Has helped defeat King Sombra. * Helped reform Discord. * Fought the Changeling army alongside her friends. * Helped stop a giant Bug-Bear monster from destroying Ponyville. * Fought Cozy Glow alongside her friends and overpowered her until Tirek and Queen Chrysalis stepped in. ** Cozy Glow was empowered by Grogar's magic at the time. * Helped fight Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow. * The Nightmare Force thought she would make a terrible host. * Saved Discord from fading from existence by causing her own chaos around Discord's house. * Stood up to a giant dragon and convinced him to leave his mountain. * She and Applejack helped cure the Kirin of their silence in Sounds of Silence. * Helped Yona master speaking and dancing like a proper lady after several days of hard practice. * Helped Princess Luna defeat the Tantabus. * Traveled through time alongside Discord and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Weaknesses * She can completely lose her cool when angry. * Used to be cripplingly afraid of dragons. * Is typically very pacifistic and somewhat cowardly (though she will face her fears if her friends are threatened). * Has severe stage fright. * Although she has since grown out of it, in the first half of the series she was so shy she could barely speak properly in front of strangers and she could not say "no" when asked to do something she didn't want to do. * Her Stare has little to no effect on magical beings like Discord or more aggressive creatures like flash bees. * The Big Mac Question ''reveals that she has coulrophobia (a fear of clowns). * Incapable of flight in moments of fear or stress. Fun Facts * Fluttershy is the most peaceful of the Mane Six. * Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are childhood friends who knew each other before the events of the show. * Fluttershy is one of two members of the Mane Six to not have solo episodes; the other being Pinkie Pie. ** However, she ''almost did in Discordant Harmony and She Talks to Angel. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Hasbro Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:TV Show Characters Category:Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Alternate Forms